The History of Batwing4 Beckons Me (Behind-The-Scenes Look)
Introduction Hey. As you probably guessed, this is GREEN0704 here. This was made to show you guys what happened and why things happened in Batwing4 Beckons Me. All of the big fat questions about it will be answered here... Let's begin! The Making Batwing4 Beckons Me or known to me as Batwing4 Beckons Me (1) Start Line, was posted as my third story on this site so it wasn't really that good. I had big plans for it and I pursued them. I originally only had the first few stories planned but for the later stories from 5-9, the story sort of unraveled and wrote itself. The words imagined in my mind as they were typed on my Kindle Fire. Then I grew depressed. I had many unused ideas in my mind and the series was done... So I decided to start installments: 10-20. Of course since it was still a Creepypasta... The ending was as sad and weird as fuck... Why? Why was this made? Why did I make Batwing4 Beckons Me and did I know it would aspire me to be one of the more well known writers on this site? No. I didn't. But back to why it was made, this pasta was made after I read Shadow of Unknown by TheMysteriousHood/Hazardguy43 who is now one of my best friends on the wiki. I was mesmerized by the idea and story behind it and I wondered if I could ever make a pasta like that... "I know! I will make a Creepypasta like that! And it will be my greatest work of all!" Those were my exact words that sunny Saturday morning. Who knew that they would be true... Questions I'm Asked I'm asked a lot of questions about the series so I can't answer them all here. I AM going to answer the more 10 popular questions I'm asked. 10 being the least asked and 1 being the most asked. 10. How old is Sean?: Sean was 16 in 1-9 and 19 from 10-20. 9. Why is the server called Minegrade?: Random thought. 8. Does Sean have any siblings?: No. 7: Is Sean named after you?: No. 6. Why does the fourth wall eventually get fully broken?: Because I had to in order for the ending of the story to make sense. 5. Will there be any more Creepypastas incorporated into the story?: Not unless I'm requested to make a crossover and someone requests to use Batwing4 in a crossover. Also if you use him without my permission... It will end VERY badly for you... 4. Will you make any crossovers with it?: Not unless requested to. 3. Why were Null, 303 and Herobrine added in: Truth is, I never planned for that originally... I just decided to because they were kinda needed as my extra protagonists... 2. What is the true ending and meaning of Batwing4 Beckons Me: In the end of the series, Batwing4 is defeated by Sean who effectively sacrificed himself for reasons unknown. Without that, the pastas have nothing other to do than to roam worlds and stalk players. They did so for 56 years making them forget everything... Then, they randomly join a server called Minegrade where 303 and Herobrine were captured and Null managed to escape through a boy named Sean's computer. They forgot that when Sean made the wish with the Well Wisher, he created an alternate universe where the events of Batwing4 Beckons Me never happened... But that meant that they just hadn't happened YET! Before the pastas were recorded on this site, the Batwing4 Beckons Me series was what they were doing! After it was done, the sightings on the worlds that the pastas explored started, making the Creepypasta Stories we know today happening. That means that we are currently in one of the 56 years the pastas are free from replaying the story. This also means that every time they have the adventures again, a new reality is recreated, effectively trapping the pastas in a time loop without them even knowing... Crazy, ain't it? Also noted that Sean DOES know of their player hauntings in the first installments suggesting that this isn't the first time the loop happened. 1. All questions having to do with Null: I'm asked a lot of questions about the characters but not as many as I'm asked about Null. Why is Null a female? Does Null have lips? How does Null see? What does Sean see in her? What does she see in Sean? All of these questions will be answered below... Why is Null a female?: It's never effectively proven what Null's true gender was besides Herobrine and 303 who were obviously male. I wondered what it would be like having her be female for once. Female Creepypastas work! Just read Frost Girl! Of course her skin is different so it'll make sense Sean will like her. She has smaller arms and a more slender body like Alex and black hair matching her body. Does Null have lips?: Yes. She has a mouth. It's just not shown on her skin like 303. What does she see in Sean?: She sees him as a heroic, compassionate person willing to forgive a villain like in his tragic death along Batwing4. What does Sean see in her?: Sean sees a feisty girl who has a heart of gold inside of her glitchy heart. Conclusion Thanks for reading and crap! Check out My other stories! They're good too lol! -GREEN0704 Category:Wiki history Category:Batwing4 Beckons Me Category:MasterFrown0704